


[Podfic] I Caught You and Now I'm Hooked

by cablesscutie



Series: MCU Podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summarry: Fill for the prompt: “my god, i nearly got hit by a taxi, but this hot stranger pulled me back” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Caught You and Now I'm Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Caught You and Now I'm Hooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171962) by [cablesscutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie). 



> A million thanks to kalakirya for walking me through this process :)

_Podfic Length: 6:28_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](https://www.mediafire.com/?me6gin53t7gu6nm)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3171962)_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
